Hearts of Darkness
by Maria Grey
Summary: Edward se ah marchado dejando a Bella con su corazón en la oscuridad, pero Damon a llegado al pueblo con su corazón en las mismas condiciones. El conoce a Bella pero, desde hace décadas atrás, ¿tendrá una nueva oportunidad antes de que se la vuelvan arrebatársela? ¿Bella podrá sacar su corazón adelante, podrá con el de Damon? Los Cullen volvieron Bella...– me informo Jessica.
1. The End

**Edward me esperaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Charlie camine en dirección a la casa no quería enfrentarme a él, porque una vocecita me decía dentro mío ****_esto va mal muy pero, muy mal_**** deje la mochila en el sillón y me encamine hacia el patio, nuevamente.**

**Cuando llegue a su lado y le salude con un asentimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible.**

**Vamos a dar un paseo – propuso con voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba la mano, No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo.**

**Él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?**

**Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.**

**Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.**

**Tenemos que hablar.**

**—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.**

**Inspiró profundamente.**

**—Bella tenemos que irnos.**

**—está bien solo déjame despedirme de Charlie… — una mirada hacia su rostro hiso que comprendiera el verdadero significado de sus palabras.**

**Cuando dices tenemos… — no fui capaz de completar la oración.**

**—Me refiero a mi familia y a mí — cada palabra sonó separada y clara.**

**Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.**

**—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.**

**—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.**

**—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.**

**—No te convengo, Bella.**

**—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

**—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.**

**— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!**

**—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.**

**— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...**

**—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.**

**— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!**

**Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.**

**—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.**

**Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.**

**— ¿Tú... no... Me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.**

**—No.**

**Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.**

**—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.**

**Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.**

**—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.**

**—Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, solo una si no es mucho pedir.**

**Lo que quieras – agregue con rapidez.**

** No hagas nada estúpido ni arriesgado— dijo lentamente separando las palabras — esta será la última vez que me veas. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. Lo prometo — agrego.**

**Cerré los ojos comprendiendo todo y quemaba, dolía como los mil demonios mi pulso se aceleró y mi sangre comenzó a correr más rápido.**

**Sonrió con amabilidad.**

**—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.**

**—¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.**

**—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.**

**Sentí una fría presión en mis muñecas y luego sus electrizantes labios en mi frente, después de eso solo una brisa artificial.**

**No podía dejar esto así, no podía hacerlo tome valor y obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse.**

**¡Edward! — Grite caminado — ¡Edward! —seguí gritando agónicamente, quería parar de gritar pero era imposible, quería parar de caminar, pero también me era imposible. Mis pies y labios se movían por voluntad propia. El bosque estaba oscuro no reconocía nada del lugar ni donde estaba, ¿el bosque siempre estaba así de oscuro? Busque indicios de la luz de la luna pero no había nada, el cielo estaba negro como boca de lobo porque hoy, y esta noche habría luna nueva.**

**No era capaz de volver a casa tropecé con la raíz de algún árbol y caí al musgoso y húmedo suelo, comencé a llorar dándome cuenta de que estúpida había sido.**

**_Dos Meses después:_**

**_Bella…_**

**¡Joder! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? No tengo la idea.**

**Espera ¿dije una mala palabra?**

**Valla pensamiento.**

**Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, un gemido lastimero escapa de mi garganta tratando de controlar el enorme nudo.**

**¡Oh, vamos! No otra vez.**

**Vale, ha pasado tiempo, dos meses, sigo deprimida, vale.**

** Pero no por decir la palabra "Pensamiento" en mi mente se relaciona con… el.**

**Que lea la mente no es mi culpa y, que inconscientemente la palabra "pensamiento se relacione con él.**

**Sonreí, por primera vez en dos meses sonreí. Al menos mantenía mis pensamientos reservados para mí. El jamás pudo leerme la mente lo cual suponía un alivio para mí.**

**Estaba bastante casada siempre llorando y arrastrándome lastimo a Charlie y lo sé, me estaba comportándome como una maldita egoísta, miro su rostro y veo que no le es fácil lidiar con su hija depresiva.**

**Solo había forma de acabar esto.**

**Salte de la cama, y me dirigí a baño.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**¡Maldito pueblo del diablo! A que estúpido humano se le ocurriría vivir en un lugar tan húmedo como este.**

**¡Joder!**

**Mis zapatos otra vez se han llenado de musgo.**

**Al diablo.**

**Di media vuelta y volví hacia Port Angels**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bella…_**

**Salí del baño con menos actitud con la que entre.**

**¿En que estabas pensando Isabella? ¿En ir y olvidara tu ex como cualquier adolescente normal, con Alcohol?**

**Yo no soy normal, soy un bicho raro. Nada de lo que me rodea es normal.**

**Esto, él tratar de ser humana, no es lo que soy.**

**Estoy perdida.**

**No sé qué hacer, estoy en mi cama desnuda, semi-seca con una toalla cubriéndome y el cuerpo.**

**Me levanto de ella y voy hacia el mueble de la ropa, tal vez solo un paseo no me caería mal.**

**No planeo olvidarlo, eso me mataría.**

**_Como si eso fuera posible…_**

**Saco lo primero que veo, Unos Jeans una camiseta de mangas largas y una sudadera azul.**

**Cuando estoy vestida, peino la maraña que tengo de cabello, aun esta mojado y puedo mejorarlo. Pero a medida que pasa los minutos el cabello se me va secando y se ve peor e incontrolable, asique solo lo controlo con una diadema*.**

**Baje las escaleras en un trote rápido, tome las llaves de mi camioneta y me largue de ese lugar.**

**Estoy ahogada.**

**Necesito salir de este pueblo del infierno…**

**La cosa es ¿Ah donde me dirijo?**

**Mi primera historia wiiiiiiiiiiiii... espero que les guste besotes.**

**Maria. :3**


	2. Nota autora

Hola, primero que nada, no me mantén.

Lo sé, tardo mucho en actualizar. Me falta poco enserio estoy terminando el capitulo, pero paso que tuve un bloqueo enorme, más el colegio, mas problemas, etc.

Y eso que se trata del capítulo 2.

Creo que será bastante interesante al menos eso me pareció a mi.

Música eso me ayuda a escribir.

A veces escribo literalmente sobre la canción como el capi que sigue, me encantan las canciones en ingles tengo como unas 15 canciones en espera para ser utilizadas para los capis.

No duden en mandarme algunos temas chicas enserio, por medio de un review o por mi muy sensual Facebook:

. ?fref=ts

Ni idea que mas decir.

Besos de lengua, man.

Desde Argentina; Laters, Baby.

_Christian Grey._


	3. Chapter 2: LOST GIRL

**Antes que nada! Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo perdón! Lo se soy una PERRA y con todas las letras.**

**Chapter 2: LOST GIRL (CHICA PERDIDA)**

**Repertorio:**

**_Star – Changes. Kris Allen - I need to know_**

El siente gran placer, sabe que está mal que no debe hacerlo pero no le importa.

Esto ah hecho desde siempre.

Desde que es un vampiro.

Esta condenado a vivir una eternidad que él no eligió, la han elegido por él.

Pensaron que lo estaban salvando, pero, solo lo condenaron.

El hace lo que quiere, se comporta como quiere, toma lo que quiere.

Si tan solo pudiera… aunque sea solo una vez, tomar lo el siempre a anhelado.

Amor.

Un amor correspondido, aunque sea solo una vez.

Sus emociones quieren liberarse pero él no las deja surgir.

Se aleja de la mujer de la cual se ah estado alimentado.

¡Mierda! – murmura.

La ah dejado casi inconsciente.

Se muerde la muñeca y de ella brota sangre, se le acerca a su boca.

Vamos, bebe. Esto te hará bien – dice y la chica bebe porque no tiene idea de lo que pasa.

Su cuello va sanando mientras que el oscuro hombre le retira su muñeca y levanta su barbilla.

Olvida todo lo que acaba de pasar, nunca me has visto. Y se preguntan por la sangre en tu camiseta, diles que ayudaste a una persona en una pelea callejera. Vete. – le ordena.

Y ella se va obedientemente tambaleándose por el callejón del aquel mugroso Bar de motociclistas de mala muerte.

Se arregla el cabello, se acomoda la ropa y limpia la comisuras de sus labios la sangre que se la escapado.

Vuelve a hacia adentro con su caminar arrogante y decidido, tal vez podría tener sexo con la chica de la barra.

Sexo sin compromiso y luego alimentarse de ellas.

Porque así era él.

Porque así era Damon Salvatore.

Pero su pensamiento por la chica de la barra al ver cierta cabellera morena que en el pasado había conocido.

¿Amelia? – susurra.

¿Amelia? – susurra.

_Es una locura _– se dice a sí mismo – _ella no está viva, yo la vi muerta._

Entonces recuerda como la primera vez que hablo con ella…

**_Damon pestañea repetidas veces para salir de su asombro ante tal belleza morena. No se había encontrado con alguna mujer así a excepción de… Katherine Pierce. Pero eso era Mystic Falls, ahora se encuentra en Chicago_**

**_ Oh, pero que maleducado soy, permítame presentarme soy Damon Salvatore – dice, le coge la mano y la besa suevamente._**

**_Ella adorablemente se sonroja y a él le parece lo más exquisito del mundo._**

**_Un placer conocerle Señor Salvatore, soy Amelia Montesco – dice la chica y sonríe encantadoramente._**

**_¿Montesco? – pregunta con cierta diversión en la voz y en sus celestes ojos._**

**_¡Oh, sí! – Exclama y Amelia parece irritada - Valla creí que por alguna razón, que tendría más suerte esta vez y que alguien no haya leído la obra de William Shakespeare._**

**_Los modales del joven Salvatore apenas olvidados salieron a relucir. _**

**_No era mi intensión irritarla ni mucho menos faltarle el respeto señorita… Montesco – dice disculpándose, pero al final se muerde la lengua._**

**_No me ha faltado el respeto señor Salvatore, es solo que la gente a veces es cruel y gastan bromas sobre mi persona – murmura algo avergonzada por su comportamiento._**

**_Si su madre la viera…_**

**_¡Su Madre!_**

**_No quiero ser mas maleducada de lo que ya eh sido señor Salvatore, pero tengo que marcharme – dice apresuradamente y coge su vestido preparada para correr, nada propio de una dama por supuesto._**

**_¡No! – Exclama Damon y coge una es sus manos que estaban en su hermoso vestido color ocre._**

**_Amelia le tomo pro sorpresa ese gesto tan repentino aunque era algo osado, ella lo sintió de maravilla._**

**_Dígamelo. Por favor, donde puedo volver a encontrarla – ruega y ve la indecisión en sus ojos, el no quiere obligarla._**

**_No lo hará. Ella no se merece eso._**

**_Entonces intenta otra cosa._**

**_Estaré en la ciudad un tiempo, y tu compañía me resulta encantadora y muy interesante – antes sus palabras Amelia se sonrojo notablemente._**

**_Qué color mas delicioso – Pensó Damon, y de repente la mano comenzó a picarle por tocar esa piel tan tersa._**

**_Ella abrió su apetecible boca como para decir algo pero en último momento cambio de idea, un brillo infantil se instaló en sus bellos ojos marrones._**

**_Si realmente deseas encontrarme entonces… ¡Búscame!- exclamo Amelia, y se dio la vuelta y echo a correr riendo con unas carcajadas celestiales que se iban apagando a medida que ella se alejaba corriendo mientras la mujeres la miraban con envidia y prejuicios._**

**_La busco, claro que la busco y la encontró y lo que paso después de esos días, fue otra historia que el ya no tenía fuerzas para recordar._**

.

.

.

.

_Bella_

Manejo sin rumbo exacto, sé que voy a hacia Port Angels.

Pero no estoy segura de donde voy a estacionar.

Y yo sigo y sigo conduciendo.

Paso por los barrios, plazas, centros comerciales. Y yo sigo y sigo conduciendo.

Me pregunto cuándo se vaciara el tanque, lo bueno es que eh traído algo de dinero.

Hay niños jugando personas paseando o simplemente personas caminado sin rumbo al igual que yo.

La vida.

Pasa tan rápido o eterno para algunas… personas, con sus cosas maravillosas o sus altibajos de mierda, se parece mucho al amor.

Amor.

Tan rápido como la vida, o eterno a veces.

Paso por la calle del cine y veo a los que eran antes mis amigos.

Ben, Tyler, Ángela, Jessica y Mike, incluso Lauren. Salen riendo del cine pero, mi camioneta hace mucho ruido y ellos miran hacían mi dirección.

Sus ojos chispean de reconocimiento.

Miro hacia su dirección levanto la mano algo insegura y hago un intento de sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta miro hacia el frente antes de que tenga algún accidente o peor. Mi trasto abolle algún automóvil.

Paso una cuadra.

Y otra más.

Cuando estoy por pasar de largo una esquina un cartel de neón y motocicletas llaman mi atención.

_Pete el tuerto._

Algo se cuela en mente y no sé que es, porque así como intento retenerlo, se escapa de mi mente como agua en mis manos.

Como… el.

Esto no es forma de vivir.

No puedo recordarlo por temor ser lastimada, y no puedo dejar que se escape por temor al olvido.

Eso me mataría.

¿Cuándo había estacionado y bajado de la furgoneta?

No tenía idea. Solo sabía que algo me llevaba a ese lugar de aspecto peligroso.

¡Eh, bonita, ven hacernos compañía! – grita unos de los tipos que estaba en unas de las motocicletas y sus compañeros corean con risas.

Me detengo en mitad de camino

_¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo!_

Me reprendo por la tremenda estupidez que estoy cometiendo.

Pero debo ir ahí, lo sé, lo siento en lo más profundo de mí.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire y trato de darle confianza a mi cuerpo para que siga caminado.

Algo insegura y con las piernas temblando me acerque hacia ese mugroso bar.

¡Niña! – vocifera uno de los motociclistas y sus amigos vuelven a reír, quiero ser indiferente pero el labio inferior me tiembla. Lo muerdo para parar el temblor.

Tengo miedo.

Pero no estoy segura de que en realidad.

De que esos tipos fueran psicópatas violadores, o de que pudiera encontrar la razón por la cual me sentía atraída hacia el lugar.

No lo sé realmente.

Estoy cerca, estoy por entrar al asqueroso Bar.

Y lo hice.

Si Charlie se enterara…

¡Dios! No quiero ni saberlo.

El lugar es oscuro, y huele a cigarrillos, puros, alcohol, y sudor.

Es asqueroso.

Hay unas doce o quince personas y están dispersas por el lugar, nadie presta atención a mi llegada excepto la chica de la barra.

Lo cual es un alivio, no quiero ser el centro de atención. No me gusta. Lo detesto.

En cuando me mude Phoenix fue un gran cambio, no me gustan los cambios.

No soy buena para ellos. De repente me vi con muchas personas alrededor mío.

Eso me molesta y mucho, son mis problemas nadie tiene que meterse en ellos.

Cambios.

Los odio, no soy buena en ellos…

Vas a pedir algo – la chica de la barra está con cara de malhumorada mascando chicle ruidosamente. Me sobresalto a causa de su voz.

Ah, sí, una cerveza – pido y ella la saca de una nevera y la deja de un golpe seco en la barra.

Gracias- digo en un susurro.

Lo que sea – responde.

El lugar esta algo oscuro, esto es aburrido.

Esta noche, esta mesa, este polvo. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad.

Doy un sorbo a mi cerveza, ¡ugh! Sabe terrible. Al menos esta fría.

Vagabundear en mis pensamientos me ah servido de algo. Mis pensamientos no fueron hacia él.

Una pequeña llama de calor se había encendido cuando no pensé en el.

Pero ya es tiempo de apagarla.

Voy a soplar la llama, voy a volver a la miseria, voy a volver a la mierda de vida.

Una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla.

Odio este pueblo. Todos los lugares son iguales y odio eso. Odio el frio.

Odio muchas cosas, pero odio los cambios, no soy buena en ellos. Se cuando mi corazón late, cuando pienso en él, porque mi corazón comienza a doler.

Las personas conversan. Pero las conversaciones se están haciendo aburridas.

Hay un constante zumbido en mis oídos y estoy aburrida hasta las lágrimas pero no voy a hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Alguien susurra en mis espaldas y me congelo en mi sitio.

Es hora de largarme de aquí, dejo suficiente dinero en la barra como para pagar mi cerveza y salto de los altos taburetes.

Mis pies se sienten ligeros y eso es bueno, no le di la cara en ningún momento, eso es bueno también, creo.

Sé que si veo su rostro me atemorizaría y me dejaría congelada en mi sitio.

Además no encontré la razón de mi atracción hacia el lugar. Y posiblemente la persona del susurro pudo haber sido unos de esos motociclistas de la entrada. Cuando estoy en la entrada miro hacia los lados pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera rastros de los hombres que estaban hace un momento.

La sangre se me hiela.

¿Dónde diablos deje mi furgoneta?

Siento pasos detrás de mí en cuanto logro divisarla.

Paro abruptamente y elijo otra dirección. Hay muchos caminos delante de mí, pero estoy segura que esto me llevara por mal camino.

.

.

.

_Damon._

En cuanto dije su nombre ella saliendo huyendo sin dejarme ver su rostro.

Esto es una locura.

¿Hay claridad en esta locura? ¿Y si ella es un fantasma? ¿No debería ser un ser sobrenatural?

Oh Amelia ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Voy detrás de ella, ella no puede dejarme así. Necesito saber, necesito saber si es ella.

La sigo.

Y cuando estoy más cerca de ella noto que su corazón late.

Ella tiene corazón, ella es humana.

Entonces ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Amelia?

.

.

.

.

_Bella_

Esta cerca, muy cerca.

Puedo sentir sus pasos retumbantes por las oscuras calles por las que voy caminando más nerviosa.

Doble en una esquina y es una calle oscura.

Mi teléfono móvil suena y me sobresalto por su vibración. Paro abruptamente en medio de la calle y atiendo sin mirar.

- ¿Hola?.

- ¿Bella? ¿Hija?

- Char-Papá sí, soy yo.

- Solo quiero saber dónde estabas me tenias preocupado Bells.

- Estoy bien solo… necesitaba tiempo para pensar… y - ¿Qué más podía decirle? Papá siento haber sido una perra egoísta por solo pensar en mi misma y mantenerme en mi miseria porque es el único indicio que el existió. – Solo… volveré papá no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

Escuche a mi padre suspirar del otro lado de la línea. ¿Cómo no podía preocupase por mí? Lleva haciendo eso desde hace dos meses

-…Está bien Bells, confío en ti solo…- y comenzó a comportarse como el padre policía diciéndome que me cuidara, mientras lo escuchaba caminaba por en medio de la calle de un tramo a otra.

- Solo por favor, por favor Bella conduce con cuidado.

Sonreí, mi pobre padre tuvo que lidiar conmigo, de repente un sentimiento de ternura se alojo en mi.

Charlie solo quería lo mejor para mi.

-Tranquilo Sheriff, no pasare de los cuarenta a por hora – bromee.

Por un momento se sintió tan real y vivo la forma en la bromeo con mi padre. Como cuando antes era yo, cuando era la Bella normal antes de meterme en un mundo sobrenatural. Quiero volver a ser yo, ya no puedo con esto.

Siento mis ojos cristalinos.

- Papá –susurro de pronto.

- ¿Si, Bells? – dice mi padre en un tono preocupado.

- Lo siento, siento mi comportamiento estos meses.

Tras un largo silencio mi padre contesta.

No pasa nada cariño, a todos nos han roto el corazón alguna vez. Adiós Bells – se despide y cuelga. Mi padre nunca ah servido para demostrar sentimientos, eso es algo en los que nos parecemos.

Siento el correr de una brisa y alguien habla…

Amelia – dice y me quedo mirándole como una boba, sin saber que responder, frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de uno setenta más o menos, vestido completamente de negro. Desde sus zapatos hasta su chaqueta de cuero.

Era alto, y muy bien proporcionado. Hombros anchos, brazos fuertes.

Su rostro… ¿Cómo describirlo? Era guapo, muy guapo.

Cabello fino, negro y desordenado.

Piel perfecta, pálida, pero no tanto, casi como la mía. Pómulos altos boca carnosa, cejas pobladas pero no tanto solo lo suficiente como para remarcar esos grandes y bellos ojos azules que brillaban con cierta esperanza a pesar de la oscuridad de la calle. Que solo era iluminada por las luces altas de otras calles y su brillo llegaba hasta donde yo en este momento estaba parada sin saber que decir… aun.

El parecía ilusionado, esperanzado, sus hombros estaban caídos y podía ver como lazaba jadeos de incredulidad a veces, e incluso su cuerpo parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría y se pondría de rodillas.

-No – al fin consigo decir y miro a mi alrededor estamos completamente solos, ni un alma cerca. – Soy Isabella.

- Oh – el desencanto brilla en sus ojos, automáticamente la posición de su cuerpo cambia, se vuelve más recto ya no parece… bueno.

- Te pareces a… lo siento – levanta las manos y comienza acercarse. – me recuerdas mucho al alguien. Soy Damon – se presenta.

Bueno no es por ser grosera o algo, Damon pero es algo espeluznante el que estés aquí en medio de la nada – y miro alrededor mío una vez más.

-Mira quién habla, tu estas sola aquí – dice y me dedica una sonrisa ladina que hace que mi corazón se detenga, mi respiración se alterara y pestañara por ver si ese ser tan hermoso seguía ahí presente o yo estaba alucinando.

El seguía ahí mirándome como si yo fuera algo muy importante.

Y yo estaba ahí incomoda y me sentía expuesta ante sus ojos celestes eléctricos.

Había un silencio incomodo que decidí romper.

Estaba hablando con mi padre – dije y levante mi mano con el teléfono apenas.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunta – si es que puedo preguntar –dice y levanta las manos en un gesto de paz.

Lo pienso un momento.

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¡Oh! Bueno acabo de disculparme con mi padre por teléfono, por mi comportamiento miserable y egoísta. Comportamiento que llevo teniendo desde que mi ex perfecto novio me dejo diciendo que no me quería y que no era lo suficiente para él, y así llevándose a su familia que ya consideraba mía. Por cierto ¿ya te mencione que es un vampiro?

Me reí sin gracia por mi vomito mental.

- Vida – dije simplemente.

Frunció el ceño, ¡Dios! Se veía realmente… caliente haciendo eso.

- Te presiona con la Universidad o... – niego con la cabeza.

- No, digamos que mi padre sabe que soy lo suficientemente responsable para yo misma preocuparme por eso. Es más…complicado.

Da un paso hacia mí con las manos levantadas, como si tratara a un animal acorralado.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – dice en broma, pero estoy segura que solo quiso hacerlo más ligero.

¿Pero, quiero contarle mis problemas a un sexy, caliente y misterioso extraño?

No lose.

No sé si quiera si tengo fuerzas para hablarlo. Contarlo, o si quiera mencionarlo, abriría una herida que apenas esta cicatrizando. Derrumbaría mis muros que apenas hace unos minutos atrás pude construir.

¿Derrumbaría eso? ¿Me expondría al dolor de esa manera?

No lose pero… ¿Es lo que quiero? No lo se.

No sé lo que quiero.

_Pero eres masoquista…_

- Está bien si no me lo quieres contármelo… supongo – su voz me saca mi s estúpidas y dolorosas cavilaciones.

- No es que no quiero contártelo, es… que no se lo quiero – digo _¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! _Me reprende mi mente.

En parte la cosa era verdad.

- Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere – dice y da dos pasos hacia mi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un extraño misterioso que tiene todas las repuestas? – digo y luego sonrío no es una sonrisa por apariencias, aunque no siquiera se si sonreí forzadamente los últimos dos meses. No recuerdo siquiera sonreír durante este tiempo.

- Hmm... – gira su rostro sonriendo y luego vuelve su cara a mi – Bueno, solo digamos que estado por aquí por mucho tiempo. Eh aprendido varias cosas.

- Hablas como si tuvieras siglos viviendo en la tierra – bromeo, quiero sonreír ante mí; si se puede decir broma. Pero me doy cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras.

No quiero volver al pozo negro en que estaba metida.

No quiero volver a la miseria.

No quiero hacerlo. Así que mejor lo observo y me quedo maravillada ante la vista.

El sonríe irónicamente y suelta un bufido divertido ante mis palabras.

- Entonces Damon, dime ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – digo, probando ¡vamos! ¿Qué tanto puede sorprenderme?

Se acerca, caminando hacia mí.

- Quieres un amor que te consuma – dice y da dos paso hacia mi - quieres pasión, y aventura.

Dos pasos más.

- Eh incluso un poco de peligro – termina su monologo y entonces unos cuarenta miserables centímetros nos separan.

El sonríe suficiente como si hubiera adivinado cada cosa que esperaba de la vida.

Yo tuve todo eso.

Yo lo tuve.

Yo tuve un amor que me consumiera, yo lo tuve a Edward el me consumía.

_¿Te consumía de amor? O ¿El miedo de perderlo?_

Los pocos besos de Edward, cuando el se permitía ser apasionado.

_¿Ah eso llamas pasión?_

Aventura, si. Yo la tuve cuando Edward me llevaba en su espalda y corría a toda velocidad por los bosques.

_¿Esa es la aventura que tú crees que te mereces? _

Mi mente juega juegos sucios, incluso mi conciencia.

- Sabes, yo creí tener todo eso Damon, pero… la realidad es que, nunca lo tuve y me siento tan estúpida en haber pensado que lo tenía. No tenia… nada… no lo tengo… nunca tuve su amor – digo entre sollozos al final.

_Oh, por dios eres patética._

- Tranquila… shh…shh, tranquila – no sabía ni como, ni cuando, pero estaba en los brazos de Damon y… ¡Dios! olía delicioso.

Aspiro entre mis sollozos.

Huele a jabón, cuero, lluvia y algo metálico.

- _Apuesto a que huele mejor que Edward_

- ¿Que mierda fue ese pensamiento?

- Creo que no solo han hablado de la vida con tu padre, eh – comenta luego de unos minutos.

Me ruborizo inmediatamente.

Oh, por dios ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo abrazada a él?

Mis brazos están como enredaderas en su cintura y él me tiene envuelta en sus brazos.

Que sensación más… relajante.

Pero… ¡Diablos!

Me separo de el rápidamente con mis brazos hacia atrás.

Mi rostro, estoy seguro que esta escarlata.

- Lo…siento en verdad, no quería abrumarte con mis pro… problemas – _¡tonta Isabella, Tonta Isabella…! _ ¡Dios que vergüenza! Tartamudeo como un pez fuera del agua.

- _Claro que, olvidas que los peces no hablan._

- No me abrumas – dice y me mira confundido, tal vez por la forma en la que me retire rápidamente de sus brazos.

No lo había notado pero su voz, es tan… hermosa.

Es caliente, varonil, y siempre lleva impreso un tono sarcástico en el.

- Me, interesas – dice lentamente como midiendo sus palabras.

- No crees que eso es… ¿raro?

- ¿raro?

- Si, raro, acabamos de conocernos.

- ¿Y?

- No puede estar interesado en mi, de ningún modo posible – mi voz rayaba a la incredulidad.

- No estoy interesado de ese modo en ti, _piccola – _dice con la más pura arrogancia teñida en su voz.

- Yo tampoco me refiero a esa manera, Damon – digo en un susurro y estoy segura que estoy ruborizada.

Enarca una de sus perfectas cejas negras.

- ¿Entonces de que manera?

- De ninguna… ¿Espera como diablos como me has llamado?

- ¿Qué? – dice haciéndose el inocente - _¿Piccola? _– dice lentamente en ese idioma tan caliente.

Contengo un suspiro idiota.

- Si, ¿Por qué me has llamado así?

- Porque lo eres.

¿Era pequeña?

- No, no lo soy- me cruzo de brazos.

- Si lo eres.

- Explícamelo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dice y frunce el ceño, el brillo pícaro de sus ojos a desaparecido dando a paso a la confusión.

- El porqué, el mote.

- ¡Dios!- gime - ¿vamos a tener esta estúpida conversación? Porque cariño, eso sería absurdo.

Suspiro y muerdo mi labio inferior, Damon es una persona muy expresiva.

- Vale, no hablaremos entonces. Yo me marcho - digo y me doy media vuelta.

- Espera – dice y yo paro de caminar aunque solo di cinco pasos.

Me volteo.

- Que.

- ¿Te marchas, así como así?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – digo y miro a mi alrededor.

- Esto es bastante espeluznante.

- ¿Espeluznante? ¿te parece espeluznante que un sexy chico te haya consolado, de quien diablos sabe qué problema? – dice y hace un muy caliente y apetecible puchero.

Estuve segura que ocurrieron tres cosas ante ese hecho.

La primera: gemí lo suficientemente alto como para pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida y que mi rostro alcanzara los tonos de rojos jamás soñados.

La segunda: una ligera humedad se instalo entre mis temblorosas piernas.

La tercera y última: Damon remplazo su sexy puchero por una caliente y sensual sonrisa ladina que prometía problemas.

- Fingiré que no escuche, que no escuche eso no quiero que tu rostro explote – dice con la cara muy seria, con los ojos abiertos, pero un atisbo de sonrisa y con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Asentí totalmente avergonzada.

- Ahora quiero que me cuentes la razón por la cual pareces tan perdida y eh ofrecido mis brazos para consolarte.

Todo color se borra de mi rostro.

- Creo que ahora si es hora de marcharme.

No quiero hablar de eso, no me siento preparada.

Me doy vuelva rápidamente, comienzo a caminar más rápido casi como una trotada. Cuando una vez más estoy en medio de la calle el habla.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – lanza la pregunta al aire. – la pregunta es ¿Miedo a que?

El comienza a caminar hacia mí, puedo sentir el retumbar de sus pasos.

- ¿Miedo? – mi voz suena monótona, y es justo como quiero que suene.

- Si, tienes miedo a ser lastimada – dice. – a ser lastimada otra vez – se corrige.

Una ola inexplicable de rabia azota mi cuerpo.

Me doy vuelta y lo encaro.

- ¿Qué mierda sabes tú de ser lastimado? Tu ni siquiera sabes cómo me eh sentido todo este tiempo. Porque tu no estabas ahí – mi voz esta rayando a la histeria.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento? Como si cada vez que lo recordase un agujero doloroso en mi pecho se abriera paso dejando nada de mí, ¡NADA! – grite.

- Siento como si tratara de respirar bajo el agua, tratando de subir pero sigo hundiéndome más y más, estoy perdida. – mi voz a lo último solo es un susurro desgarrador.

Damon, tiene los ojos muy abiertos, los labios los tiene apretado en una fina línea y mas pálidos de lo normal.

- Sé exactamente como te sientes Isabella, yo me eh sentido así hace algún tiempo y ahora una vez más – sus ojos lucen perdidos en lo recuerdos.

Bajo mi mirada al piso. Luego de un momento Damon habla nuevamente.

- Déjame ayudarte, déjame ayudarte a sanar.

Levanto los ojos del piso, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas amargas y de dolor.

- ¿Vas a tomar mi mano? – una pregunta simple pero con tanto significado para mí.

- Siempre que pueda Isabella, incluso después. – dice y acorta el espacio entre nosotros, me envuelve en sus brazos murmurándome cosas en un idioma que yo no entendía.

Y yo me quede ahí, en sus brazos en lo que se estaba convirtiendo mi lugar favorito.

Un extraño sentimiento florece, pero estaba tan grogui por su aroma tan embriagante, que no podía tener ningún tipo de reacción.

Y entonces una extraña sensación de Deja-vú me noquea llevándome a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

**HELLOOOOO! POR ACA LA DESAPARECIDA**, **NO TENGO EXCUSA PARA SUBIRLO TAN TARDE, (EN REALIDAD SI, EXAMENES ¬¬) Y HACE TRES DIAS QUE LO QUIERO SUBI Y FANCFICTION ME DA PROBLEMAS.** **PROBLEMAS QUE APROVECHE PARA REENSCRIBIR ALGUNAS COSITAS.**

**AGRADEZCO A LAS CHICAS QUE ME PASARON CANCIONES :D LAS USARES EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS CHICAS.**

AGRADEZCO A Anni C'Buttefly, POR EL MOTE; _PICCOLA_

**ESTUVIMOS JUGANDO ENTRE LAS DOS CON EL TRADUCTOR JAJAJAJ.**

**OTRA COSITA, EL CAPITULO CUANDO COMIENZA, MUCHAS HABRAN NOTADO QUE SE REPITEN LAS FRASES, ES PORQUE BELLA ESTA MUY PERDIDA Y NO SE DA CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS.**

**Y CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA CON Damon ES COMO QUE ELLA TIENE MAS CONCIENCIA DE LAS COSAS.**

**SOLO ESO.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIN. Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS PRO AGUANTARME Y PUEDEN BUSCARME EN FACEBOOK; MARIA GREY O UNIRSE A MI GRUPO: MIS SEXYS VAMPIROS: EDWARD CULLEN Y Damon SALVATORE.**

**PROMETO NO TARDAR MUCHO LA PROXIMA, ES MAS YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL TERCERO.**

**CHAU NIÑAS.**

**_LATERS, BABY._**


	4. A feed good man

**_Chapter 3: A feed good Man (Algunos hombres Buenos)_**

**_Canciones de hoy:_**

**_Under my Bed – Meiko_**

**_Bloodstream - Stateless_**

**_Disclaimer; Los personajes no pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, L. J. Smith y la cadena CW._**

**_Esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Si quieres publicarla en otro sitio. ¡PIDE PERMISO! Di: ¡NO, AL PLAGIO!_**

_Bella…_

_Sentada en frente la ventana en la silla de mi escritorio, mirando si ver en realidad.

Una vez más me eh sumido en la oscuridad.

Damon se ha ido.

"Volveré a por ti…" me dijo.

_Eso desde hace tres días. _

Mi teléfono está muerto esperando su llamado, pero la pantalla no se ilumina.

Damon y yo hemos estado hablando desde aquella noche que nos conocimos.

Desde eso llevamos _cinco_ días.

Sonrío a la nada recordando cuando Damon me trajo casa la noche en que nos conocimos…

_OoOo Flashback OoOo_

_Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin embargo sabía que estaba soñando por la cantidad de imágenes que pasaba frente mis ojos._

_Las imágenes estaban llenas de colores vivos. Amarillos, lilas, anaranjados, algunos tipos de rojos, verdes, azules y un par de hermosos ojos celeste eléctricos._

_Los colores colisionaban entre sí._

_Los amarillos casi verde limón se transformaban en imperactivos saltamontes en un extenso campo verde brillante con uno que otro trigo creciendo rebelde entre el césped más alto._

_El movimiento de los saltamontes alertaban a las hermosas mariposas lilas y salían volando despavoridas._

_Delante de mí se encontraba una hermosa mujer, en un hermoso vestido turquesa y rosado princesa llevaba sus marrones rizos recogidos y un sombrero color beige con un lazo rosa._

_Corría a todo lo que podía por la culpa de aquel vestido en el extenso campo asustando a los saltamontes y a las inocentes mariposas que estaban apoyadas en la florecillas del lugar._

_Ella reía con unas hermosas, armoniosas y divertidas carcajadas nunca había escuchado ese nivel de felicidad de risas._

_Y entonces la realidad me golpeo y mi sueño quiso deshacerse pero no lo permití._

_Había escuchado ese nivel de felicidad. Casi tan alto como ese, hace unos meses, y lo peor de todo es que esas felices carcajadas de aquella hermosa mujer las reconocí como mías._

_Ella paro de correr y se volteó, como si alguien la estuviera regañando, se quedó quieta y con la cabeza gacha, sin embargo no pude ver su rostro porque lo ocultaba detrás de su gran sombrero y por la cantidad de luz que había._

_Las imágenes cambiaban rápidamente entremezclándose con otras, a un nivel, a veces, vertiginoso, o a veces algo lento sin seguir secuencia alguna._

_Y seguían y seguían hasta que se concentraron en una._

_Era la misma, eran la mismo sueño de la mujer, solo esta vez yo era la mujer._

_La – yo – mujer corría por el extenso campo una vez más._

_Pero había algo diferente esta vez, un tinte más, un sonido más._

_Unas carcajadas masculinas, tan hermosas, roncas, dulces y calientes acompañaban esta vez a las de la mujer._

_La- yo- mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, pero el día era muy brillante y mi sueño se iba disolviendo._

_- ¡No! – gemí._

_Pero ya era tarde me había despertado._

_Estaba en un lugar cálido, oscuro y cerrado, olía a cuero, menta, algo metálico y a Damon._

_Abrí los ojos y una pequeña luz venia del techo del ¿auto?_

_Si, estaba en un auto._

_Damon estaba en asiento de piloto con su cuerpo totalmente inclinado a mí, y su rostro cerca del mío, con los dedos de su mano rozándome la mejilla._

_En la penumbra del coche, con la poca luz de que ofrecía la pequeña luz del techo, pude ver la expresión preocupada de Damon, al igual que sus ojos._

_- ¡Gracias a dios! – dice y suspira aliviado._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto con la voz ronca._

_- Te has desmayado – me explica._

_- Te llevare a casa – no es una pregunta, es un hecho._

_Asiento incapaz de hablar, Damon aún está inclinado hacia a mí, aun con sus dedos rozándome la mejilla con la diferencia que ahora los mueve imperceptiblemente de arriba, abajo contra mi mandíbula con los dedos separados, tanto así, que creo que si el acomoda su mano contra mi mejilla, él es capaz de abarcar la mitad de mi cara con una de sus varoniles manos._

_Estoy perdida en el mar de sus ojos, aun con la penumbra del coche puedo ver claridad en sus ojos, son como el cielo líquido, puro y claro. Aunque sus ojos brillan con algo diferente, apenas un matiz de algo oscuro._

_Mi atención se va hacia su boca. ¡Dios! estamos tan cerca._

**_Cerca, muy cerca ¿Qué hará esa espectacular y carnosa boca? Imagínate, Swan._**

¡Jesús! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos estoy teniendo? O ¿es otra persona la que tengo metida dentro de mí? Paso la lengua por mi labio inferior.

_- Estaría bien si me das tu dirección – dice y veo que sus sensuales labios se tensan en unas de sus – hasta ahora acostumbradas –sexys sonrisas ladeadas._

_Avergonzada, levanto la vista hacia sus ojos que brillan con diversión._

_ - Está bien – digo pero mi voz me traiciona. Su sonrisa se agranda y esta vez es una de suficiencia, como si yo le estuviera dando reacciones que él esperaba._

_- Estaría bien si dejas de hacer eso._

_- ¿Hacer qué? – **lo inocente no le queda nada de nada.**_

_- Esto *– ondeo apenas la mano – provocarme* – Damon aún sigue teniendo la mano en mi cara solo que detuvo sus dedos._

_- Di, provocar otra vez, tu boca se ve provocativa cuando lo haces.*_

_¿Estoy abriendo la boca como un pez? Porque siento que lo estoy haciendo, y el calor en mis mejillas ¡diablos! Estoy ardiendo._

_- Damon – le regaño suavemente._

_- Vale, te llevare a casa._

_Vuelve al asiento de piloto, dejándome pasmada, deslumbrada y jodidamente excitada. Vamos, a ver que yo eh sentido esto antes, pero jamás con tanta intensidad. ¿Soy yo la que está aquí y ahora?_

_Luego que, como un robot le dictara mi dirección al caliente hombre que estaba a mi lado, me relaje y me dedique a mirarle._

_¡Joder, que era guapo!_

_Las luces de la calle cada tanto me daban una mayor y definida vista de este sensual hombre. Porque lo acepto, Damon Salvatore ¡es guapísimo!_

_Pómulos altos, mandíbula cuadrada y como para cortar vidrio. Ojos celestes y tan malditamente sexys, cejas pobladas de color negro al igual que su cabello fino y apenas ondulado en algunas partes y la mayoría de toda su cabeza su cabello es desordenado._

_Casi tan desordenado como… él de… él._

_Trago el enorme nudo que se formó en mi garganta, pestañeo tratando de secar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir._

**_- ¡Ni pensarlo Swan, para de una puta vez! _**_– la maldita vocecita me grita, y ¡maldita sea! Tiene toda la razón._

_Suspiro y giro mi vista hacia Damon y él lo hace al mismo tiempo que yo. Solo que él está con el ceño fruncido, ¿lo habré molestado por observarlo tanto?_

_Sonrío tímida y la sangre se me acumula en mis mejillas. _

- Piccola_, no es que me moleste que me observen pero… ¿Por qué ese suspiro?_

_- Me recuerdas a alguien – ahora en este mismo momento deseo morderme la lengua, literalmente._

**_¿Ah que no conoces el significado de eso, Swan?_**

_- ¿Ah sí? – el me mira sumamente interesado, quitando la vista de la carretera._

_Asiento dos veces._

_- A quien si se puede saber._

_- A nadie importante, ahora si no te importa pon la vista en la carretera antes de que nos convirtamos en una galleta de metal – mi voz suena osca, en incluso fría, volteo la cabeza avergonzada por mi comportamiento._

_- No debí preguntar eso. ¿Ah que si, _piccola_? ¡Diablos! No pensé que gruñías – Damon está siendo sarcástico._

_Me sonrojo, y le miro entre mis pestañas._

_Hace un ruido extraño con la garganta._

_- Lo siento, no quise comportarme de esa manera – me disculpo._

_- No te disculpes, supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado de igual forma si quisieran indagar en mí. – me dirige una mirada rápida y me guiña el ojo. _

_- Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.- dice y me lleno de curiosidad._

_- ¿ah, sí? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Mira estamos en Forks – Damon me rehúye y me apunta el cartel apagado, con las letras blancas que se distinguen en la oscuridad._

**Welcome to Forks**_. – Anunciaba._

_Damon no vuelve a hablarme en todo lo que quedaba del viaje._

_Me permití indagar en mis pensamientos._

_Si que fue una noche fuera de lo común._

_- ¿Bella?_

_- ¿sí?_

_- ¿vas a bajar?_

_El auto está quieto y aparcado en la acera en frente de mi casa._

_- ¿Me estas echando?_

_- ¿Piensas que te estoy echando?_

_- Si, lo creo._

_- ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? – hace una falsa mueca de horror._

_- Creo que eres bueno – las palabras salieron sin ser medidas y sus ojos toman un matiz diferente. Más oscuros, más peligrosos, y él se inclina levemente hacia mí._

_- No me conoces, no sabes quién soy. No sabes cómo soy. _

_- Sé que como eres, pero no pareces ser el tipo de persona que lo demuestra muy seguido._

_- Yo. No. Soy. Bueno._

_- Lo sé – gimo frustrada._

_Supe que Damon no era bueno desde el principio ¡por supuesto que lo supe! Pero algo o alguien lo daño para, hoy estar así. Sé que antes él era bueno y él lo sigue siendo, pero no lo demuestra._

_- ¿Entonces porque no huyes?_

_- No lo sé, supongo que tú eres el peligro que yo busco. Y porque otra persona normal hubiera huido o llamado a la policía cuando, la chica loca llora porque no tiene nada de lo que alguna vez deseo, pero alguna vez, creyó tenerlo. _

_- Y yo como buen samaritano ayude a verlo todo en realidad, derrumbando su castillo de naipes – sacude la cabeza burlonamente y pone los ojos en blanco._

_- Si, lo hiciste – sonrío tristemente. Y lo miro tratando de descubrir aunque sea algo, atreves de sus ojos._

_Quiero descubrir quién es él._

_- ¿Damon? – mi voz es estrangulada._

_- ¿Mmm? – miro y por un momento me quedo estúpidamente con la boca abierta, Damon esta recostado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados y me parece la cosa más sensual del planeta. Por un momento me olvido lo que le quería preguntar._

**_Cierra la boca, Swan o te entraran moscas._**

_Es entonces cuando deseo ser normal y tener una conciencia muda y que no se esté burlando de mí. Pero de normal mi conciencia no tiene nada de nada, y menos yo. Y antes de que Damon vea que me estoy haciendo un charco de babas, decido preguntarle._

_- ¿Qué quisiste decir que reaccionarias de igual forma si preguntan por tu pasado? – miro a mi regazo incapaz de mirarle a la cara después de ciertos pensamientos que tuve hacia él._

_El suspira y comienza hablar._

_- Cuando te pregunte sobre quien era a la persona que te recordaba y tú me contestaste de esa forma... supe que éramos parecidos, cuando conozco personas y ellos preguntan sobre mí pasado, huyo. Y entonces supe... que los dos tenemos pasados dolorosos y horribles. Aunque creo que yo lo tuve aun peor que tú. La cosa es, Isabella que los dos tenemos cosas que no queremos recordar, pero están ahí, atormentándonos como si fueran fantasmas._

_Atormentada, atormentando y atormentará, tres verbos terroríficos que tienen muchos significados, pero es el más doloroso, para mí. Puede decirse en tres tiempos; pasado, presente y futuro._

_Pero todo significa la misma cosa al menos para mí._

_Estoy atormentada por mis propios fantasmas, fantasmas que son recuerdos y sueños. Fantasmas que me persiguen en cada día y hora, no tengo descanso ni siquiera en sueños. Ellos me persiguen sin control._

_Y son tan sobrenaturales como los fantasmas, ellos son vampiros._

_- Entonces... a ti también… te rompieron, el corazón – mi voz sonó vacilante y me atrevo a levantar la vista. _

_Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos eran de una emoción nebulosa que no supe entender._

_¡Mierda, la eh cagado!_

_- Esto ha sido divertido, Damon – comienzo – pero enserio me gustaría saber algo más que solo tu nom… - No termine de hablar porque Damon abrió su puerta de golpe y la cerro con un golpe seco._

_En nada menos que algunos segundos, la puerta de copiloto fue abierta y me sobresalte por el sonido._

_Damon Salvatore, señorita – anuncia con voz galante, extiende su mano en un gesto del siglo pasado. Y yo más deslumbrada que cuerda, se la doy y el tira de ella sacándome del auto._

_- Para servirle – murmura y besa mi mano sin quitarme sus joyas que tiene por ojos, haciendo que se me revuelvan las entrañas._

_Suelto una risita estúpida de porrista y me sonrojo de las uñas de los pies hasta la punta del pelo._

_¡Maldita sean mis reacciones! Y ¡Maldito Damon, por ser tan sensual!_

_Él me sonríe de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa tan suya._

_- Creo que es hora de escoltarla a su hogar, señorita… _

_- Swan – contesto y levanto la barbilla altaneramente._

_- Entonces… somos Damon Salvatore e Isabella Swan, mmm… ¡me gusta! – ronronea, levanta sus ojos y sonríe._

_Me resulta imposible no devolvérsela._

_Vi un movimiento en la casa y luego la luz de porche prenderse._

_¡Jesús, Charlie! ¡Él debe estar furioso!_

_- Damon, cre-creo que tengo que entrar, tengo que marcharme – tartamudeo toda nerviosa y apunto del colapso, me suelto de él y no sé cómo despedirme._

_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_- Si, que mi padre me está esperando y debe estar furioso preguntándome donde rayos me eh metido, y porque un hombre me ha traído en un auto que parece de chico malo – vale, lo admito estoy rayando la histeria pero quien no lo estaría en mi posición._

_Hablo de… ¡mierda! Que mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks y soy su ¡única hija!_

_Vale, puede decirse que mis pensamientos estén rayando la histeria también ¿pero quién no se preocuparía si un sexy hombre es asesinado por su padre?_

_- ¿Él te hará daño, Bella? – Damon me escanea de arriba abajo buscando signos de heridas que jamás encontrara._

_- ¿Mi padre? ¡Jamás! – chillo ofendida. La idea de que mi padre me hiciera daño, me causa horror, el jamás me hará daño ¡Jamás! Charlie no es el tipo de hombre violento, incluso jamás mostro indicios de violencia. Charlie es más bueno que el pan._

_¡Dios, me siento fatal! Algo me dice que jamás me dejara salir de nuevo._

_Se escucha abrir la puerta de la casa con violencia, y un Charlie muy enojado y armado sale de la casa ¡si, armado!_

_- ¡Bella! – ruge. _

**_¡Oh, Charlie enserio estás furioso! _**

_- Pa-papá – tartamudeo toda nerviosa y entonces me doy cuenta de porque Charlie esta en ese estado; Damon sostiene mi mano y estoy encerrada entre el coche y él._

_Esto explica mucho. Me separo de Damon y le doy una última ojeada, el observa a Charlie desconfiado y luego me dirige la mirada y el ve en mis ojos lo mismo que siento yo. Terror._

_- Bella – repite cuando está enfrente de mí, esta vez con la voz más moderada. Damon esta atrás, como cuidándome las espaldas._

_- ¿Ya has vito la hora que es? ¿En dónde te has metido? – me mira con reprobación y le echa una mirada rápida a Damon._

_- Lo siento enserio papá, es que se me paso la hora y…_

_- ¿Dónde está tu furgoneta? – me interrumpe. ¡Joder la furgoneta! Me quedo en blanco._

_- La camioneta dejo de funcionar y entonces me ofrecí a traerla – Mi padre y yo le miramos. Charlie le mira y levanta la ceja ¡vale, entonces de ahí saque esa expresión tan… molesta! Mi madre dice que tiene ganas de golpearme cuando hago esa expresión._

_Damon carraspea incómodo._

_- Damon Salvatore, Señor Swan – dice con solemnidad. _

_- Jefe Swan – mi padre remarca el "Jefe" y me muerdo el labio para no reír_

_- ¿algo te parece gracioso, señorita? –gruñe Charlie. Deje de morderme el labio para ponerme seria._

_¡**Charlie esta cabreado**! – canturreo mi pepe grillo versión femenina._

_Por el rabillo del ojo creo ver a Damon enarcar unas de sus cejas en un gesto burlón._

_- Creo que ni siquiera tengo que decir que estas castigada, señorita. – gruño Charlie y se fue pisando fuerte, dando a entender que lo siguiera._

_Camino lo más rápido que puedo, y le doy la espalda a mi padre y encuentro a Damon mirándome divertido con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. Le digo un "lo siento" insonoro y el niega con la cabeza dando entender que no importa, esta vez tiene una sonrisa de medio lado sexy y caliente._

_Y yo luego de mucho tiempo pude dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin pesadillas…_

OoOo Fin de Flashback oOoO

Y luego esa felicidad llegó al día siguiente y eso fue divertido, aun no entiendo porque Damon se sorprendió que lo dejara entrar tan sencillamente fácil a mí casa…

_OoOo Flashback oOoO_

_No fue divertido ver a Charlie completamente enojado al día siguiente, peor aún, no me dedico palabra lo cual hizo el desayuno más tenso de lo normal._

_No sé porque se enojaba, ¿no que todos estos meses quería que saliera? Pues bien lo he hecho ¿y que recibo? El enojo de mi padre._

_Por otro lado no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que paso anoche, conocer a Damon Salvatore fue una de las mejores experiencias que eh tenido en toda mi vida._

_¿Quién iba decir que existe un hombre tan caliente como él?_

_Esta mañana en cuando fui a mirarme en espejo por última vez antes de salir vi un cambio en mí, mejillas sonrojadas, piel más viva, y un brillo extraño en mis ojos que detecte como felicidad. _

_Todo el día en el instituto estuve en las nubes, con el recuerdo de Damon - cerca de mí, en su coche – grabada en mi retina. Recordándolo una y otra vez, como sus dedos pasaban por mi rostro. Cuan cerca estuvieron sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sexy. _

_Solo el recordarlo… hace que mi piel se estremezca._

_Luego de un asqueroso día en el instituto, simplemente llegue a casa y me tire en sofá, lanzado mi mochila hacia cualquier lugar de la sala comprobé la hora y eran las tres de la tarde. Charlie tenía turno extra, eso quiere decir que el hoy llega a las cinco de la madrugada. Duerme hasta a las ocho y luego va a la comisaria nuevamente, sospecho que duerme en la comisaria mucho mejor que aquí. Ya que no lo despierto con los gritos de mis pesadillas._

_Estaba entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños, imágenes bailaban por mis parpados. No sabía si era mi imaginación o estaba soñando, pero el ruido del timbre me despertó. Resople refunfuñada y me levante con pesadez del sofá. ¡Mierda! ¿A quién demonios, se le ocurre interrumpir mi siesta? Hago el camino hasta la puerta y la abro violentamente dando a entender que no era un buen momento para venir. Seguramente pensarían que era algo grosero y se sorprenderían que fuera yo, la tranquila hija del Jefe Swan._

_Pero la sorprendida fui yo porque ahí en mi puerta con una ceja levantada y en sus apetecibles labios bailando la diversión, estaba Damon Salvatore luciendo comestible como la mierda._

_- ¿Llego en mal momento, piccola?_

_- No.- Chille, ¡Cristo! Parecía una zorra necesitada. El contuvo una su risa. Buen chico. No ayudaba para nada si se reía._

_- esto, no – carraspee – es que… estaba, durmiendo y… - decidí callarme solo estaba pasando vergüenza y eso no era muy bonito._

**_- Sabia decisión, Swan._**

_Me sonroje. _

_El rió, si, rió. Y fue un sonido realmente caliente ¡Cristo! ¡Mis pensamientos son de una zorra!_

_Él se compadeció de mí y cambio de tema._

_- Supongo que ayer, la noche no termino del todo bien, y eh venido a recompensártelo, antes de que me vaya. - ¿IRSE? ¿A dónde? _

_- ¿irte? - fruncí el ceño algo contrariada. No entendía el sentimiento de tristeza que me embargo, cuando él dijo esas palabras. Es como si me arrancaran algo con lo que me había encariñado, ¿Y solo pasaron unas cuantas horas?_

_- Umm… si, pero aun no estoy seguro, quería irme antes pero, creo que encontré una razón para quedarme. - dice y por un momento pienso que está hablando de mí_

_- ¿Puedo, saber esa razón? – pregunte suavemente, me sentía una intrusa ¡Maldición! Solo lo conocí hace algunas horas._

_- Te lo diré mas adelante – solo dice, y la curiosidad me carcome. El ríe deliciosamente lo cual me hace pensar que tengo que pasarme la mano por la comisura de mi boca para ver si no ha caído algo de baba. Lo cual sería algo tremendamente vergonzoso, pero viniendo de mí no me sorprendería._

_- tranquila pequeña curiosa, prometo que lo te lo diré después - ¿Después? ¿Después de que? ¿Promesas? No me gustan las promesas, la gente siempre rompe promesas. El rompió todas sus promesas. Pero volviendo a lo anterior ¿Podre verlo otra vez? _

_ Solo asiento, completamente molesta conmigo misma. Extrañamente logre sacar de mis pensamientos a Edward toda la mañana y en vez de él, mi mente estuvo ocupada con otro hombre caliente de ojos azules y cabello negro._

_Sus ojos cambian, se transformaron de un azul líquido, risueños y divertidos a duros, preocupados y algo oscuro. Algo que por un momento me asustó y el cuero cabelludo comenzó a picarme, como si mi cuerpo me tirara una alerta de "Peligro" pero yo decidiera ignorarla. Con Edward fue igual, él era peligroso y prometió que no me haría daño. (Al menos físicamente) ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser Damon? ¿Cuántas veces se puede dañar a una persona? ¿Podría dañarme una vez más?_

_- ¿Que sucede? – inquirió seco, Damon frunció el ceño, pareciera como si se estuviera regañando así mismo, como si no quisiera haber sonado así._

_- nada, solo estaba pensando – respondo rápidamente. _

_- Entonces… - cambio de tema. – ¿Para que has venido?_

_Damon me dedica una sonrisa de niño grande travieso que hace florecer algo en mi interior, que no entiendo que es._

_- Bueno, además de despedirme vine a ofrecerte un paseo – dice casualmente, ¿esto era una especie de proposición? ¿Y él quería que sonara casual? o simplemente se sentía obligado hacerlo, porque la noche no termino muy bien._

_Este hombre caliente y misterioso me confundía por completo._

_- ¿Entonces, que dices? - ¡Cristo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando? Enfoque mi vista hacia el luego de salir de la diarrea mental de mi cabeza._

_Mordí mi labio inferior._

_Su mirada se volvió diferente, oscura._

_Y yo sentí mojar mi ropa interior._

_Pasaría lo que tendría que pasar. Yo tome una decisión._

_- seguro. Solo necesito buscar una chaqueta. ¿Por qué no pasas? - me hice a un lado y el arqueo una ceja._

_- ¿solo dejas pasar a las personas, uh? ¿Tú padre no te enseño a no dejar pasar a desconocidos?_

_- supongo que fui lo bastante torpe para golpearme la cabeza y olvidarme esa clase. – y le guiñe un ojo._

_El seguía ahí parado sin decir nada, mirándome como si yo fuera un bicho raro._

_- Estas loca, mujer. – dijo simplemente y yo reí dejándolo entrar finalmente…_

_OoOoO Fin de Flashback OoOoO_

Luego de eso siguieron otros paseos, le pregunte porque no se había ido y me dijo que decidió aplazar su viaje, cuando le pregunte cual era la razón, solamente me miro con una sonrisita secreta. Quise pensar que la razón por la cual no había se había ido aún, era yo.

Siguieron tres días como esos. Solo dando paseos y bromeando contando cosas de nuestras familias, por ejemplo; él supo que mi padre era el sheriff del pueblo y que yo me había mudado aquí porque mi madre se volvió a casar y ahora está viviendo en Jacksonville con su marido, Phil.

El me conto que tenía un hermano llamado Stefan. Su relación no era muy buena pero nunca me conto la razón. Y nunca, jamás, tocamos el hecho de porque yo estaba en este estado, tan deplorable. Muchas veces solo paseábamos en su auto en silencio, ya que no soporto la música. Siempre tengo la sensación como si escuchar algo, una oración, una palabras, me recordaría a él. Y no quería volver a romperme y desangrarme por dentro, no quería mostrarme débil teniendo a Damon a mi lado.

Eso sería realmente vergonzoso y realmente triste. No quería que en el momento que él me viera llorar y encogerme de dolor, me mirara… con lastima, como todas las personas en este pueblo. Eso sería deprimente y no quería que Damon me mirara de esa forma, no el también. Él se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mí y eso estaba mal, tan mal. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a depender de nadie, yo dependí de él y mírenme aquí y ahora sintiendo lastima por mí misma.

Totalmente destrozada por un vampiro.

Jamás volveré a enamorarme de un vampiro.

Ni siquiera de un hombre. Como si fuera posible enamorarme de un hombre una vez más. Me pregunto si Edward me dejo tan destrozada como para que jamás poder volver amar.

Estoy aterrada. ¿Y si jamás podré volver amar?

_- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Damon?_

Fruncí el ceño, bastante confundida por ese pensamiento.

Decidí no darle vuelta al pensamiento. Tengo distraerme.

No puedo seguir así. Damon no está. Y me siento sola y vacía, casi como siempre solo que un poco más… profundo. Fruncí el ceño otra vez.

Me levanto de mi asiento para ir a buscar algo en la cocina pasando muy cerca de mi cama, cuando siento algo duro contra el frente de mis dedos de los pies, cuando menos lo pensé estaba yendo bruces contra el suelo, como reflejo levanto mis brazos aunque un poco tarde, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para no golpearme la boca.

Resople enfurruñada y m di vuelta a ver que fue el producto de mi caída esta vez, vi una tabla salida de su lugar, la tabla terminaba unos cuantos centímetros después de debajo de mi cama.

La curiosidad me picó.

Y decidí ver que había debajo de eso.

Gatee hasta la tabla y comencé a levantarla, pero lógico, no pude ya que chocaba con la cama.

- genial – me queje entre dientes.

Moví la tabla a su lugar nuevamente, me pare de mi sitio y casi me caigo de lo entumecidas que tenía las piernas.

Comencé a mover la cama primero de la parte de los pies y luego de la cabecera, así unas tres veces hasta que la tabla o mejor dicho las tablas ya que eran dos la que estaban salidas. Pero claro, la primera decidió que era hora de estar mucho tiempo es su lugar que decidió levantarse.

Solo a Bella Swan puede pasarle algo así.

Resople enojada y apoye mis rodillas en el suelo levantando la dos tablas y me encontré con una caja de un cartón bastante duro de un blanco inmaculado.

Lo tome con mucho cuidado y la lleve hasta mi cara como si fuera el mayor tesoro y tenía que abrirlo en secreto.

La abrí muy lentamente y cuando encontré lo que había en su interior la solté rápidamente como si de repente la caja comenzara a enmendar ácido y me quemara las manos.

Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ahí estaban, muchas fotografías esparcidas por el suelo. Fotos de él, de Edward, el hombre que me rompió solo dejando un alma sola, vacía y deprimente.

Tome una de las fotografías, pertenecía a mi cumpleaños, recuerdo a Alice siguiéndonos con la cámara. Incluso podía escuchar lejanamente su risa de musical y su voz cantarina.

Podía verme sonriendo hacia el rostro de Edward, al hombre que amé y el devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Pestañee para sacar el manto de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos y observe la fotografía. Si, era ese momento justo en el que la pequeña Cullen tomaba la foto.

Ahí estaba el, mirándome con unas de sus perfectas sonrisas y luciendo alto, imponente, hermoso, inalcanzable y perfecto, siempre perfecto. Su mirada era del más profundo amor o tal vez eso quería creer yo.

Solté un sollozo contra mi voluntad y lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Algo más había en su mirada que no supe distinguir.

¿Burla, tal vez? ¿Él se estaba burlando de la estúpida humana que sonreía a él con las mejillas de un tono rojo encendido? ¿Todos ellos se burlaban de mí?

Mas sollozos siguieron, y más lagrimas continuaron cayendo.

Solté la foto y tome otra. Esta vez era una foto en la cocina, tomada por Charlie, luego de mi cumpleaños. Note algo diferente en él. En esa fotografía el pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros de manera desinteresada, él lucia carente de emociones, incluso sus ojos no mostraban emociones, parecía aburrido, lucia…frío. Lucia como un verdadero vampiro.

Entonces después de eso me dejo.

Todos me dejaron.

- _Por supuesto que lo hicieron, se divirtieron con su juguete humano ¿Por qué tendrían que seguir actuando?..._

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sollozos verdaderamente desgarradores comenzaron a salir de mi pecho.

La realidad me golpeo en la cara como una verdadera y dolorosa bofetada, luego del accidente de Jasper yo le di la excusa perfecta para irse y mostrar su verdadero rostro.

Y entonces odie a Edward Cullen lo odie con el alma, si es que quedaba algo de ella.

Y entonces ya no lloraba de tristeza, sino de rabia o tal vez de las dos, no tenía ni idea. Me envolví con los brazos temiendo romperme en mil pedazos como hace algunas semanas no lo hacía con su recuerdo.

Un agujero comenzó abrirse y a expandirse y pensé que comenzaría a desangrarme por dentro, pensé. Pensé que otra vez me volvería débil e insignificante, pensé.

Pero no llegue a nada de eso porque unos conocidos brazos me envolvieron y un aroma a menta, cuero, metal y algo que no supe reconocer inundando mis sentidos y me calmo por algunos segundos.

- _Piccola, _que está mal, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto con un tono de pánico y desesperación.

Suspire y solté un alarido de satisfacción.

Damon estaba aquí.

Me sentí de repente abrumada por la sensación de protección de sus brazos, que más lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero esta vez de una manera silenciosa y me acurruque entre sus brazos. El me acariciaba la espalda.

¡Dios mío! Lo que más temía, se cumplió, Damon me había visto en un estado de completa debilidad. Comencé a sollozar sin remedio.

Damon me saco de sus brazos y me sostuvo de los hombros, yo me sentía tan débil, que fácilmente él me podía manejar entre sus manos como se le antojara.

El busco mi mirada con desesperación y levanto sus manos, me agarro de la cara y comenzó a secar mis mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado. Pero todo era en vano ya que ella seguían cayendo, y yo seguía sollozando.

- Bella, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, nada pasara… - el me consolaba mirándome a los ojos.

- No, nada está bien, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí, yo no valgo nada, solo soy un juguete roto… – yo negaba furiosamente con la cabeza mientras Damon me tenía de los hombre, sorbí mi nariz y seguí hablando sin coherencia.

- … Yo. No. Valgo. Nada. – jadee y el me miro furioso.

- no digas que no vales nada, porque para mí lo vales y mucho – dictamino e hizo lo que menos esperé.

Me beso.

Y supe que con Damon Salvatore no había vuelta hacia atrás, el se me había metido en la venas. Y que en el mundo había algunos hombres buenos.

**_*Dialogo entre Patch y Nora en Hush Hush._**

**_Aclaración: es un libro que en ese momento estaba leyendo xD y no pude detenerme tenía que meter ese dialogo._**

**_¡IMPORTANTE!_**

**_Holi :3 no se con que cara aparezco por acá. pero escribir es más dificil de lo que pensé xD además estuve en un momento complicado. Familia y bla, bla, bla…_**

**_Gracias a todas las preciosas y amorosas chicas que se me tomaron su tiempo y me dieron su review :3_**

**_Agradezco a Anni C'Butterfly por ayudarme en esto y por ser mi Beta ;) se te quiere pequeña chica._**

**_Agregenme a su Facebook soy Majuu Sotelo tengo un grupo que se llama Maria G. Fics que arme para EL fic y los próximos que vienen. ;)_**

**_FOLLOW ME :3_**

**_Bueno acá el primero beso(? Si es que se puede llamar así. En el capi que sigue va a ver una sesión de besos mas detallada ;)_**

**_Queda un tiempo para que aparezcan los Cullen. :D No soy gran partidaria del drama pero… en cuanto avance mas voy viendo._**

**_Otra cosita, las cosas se ponen algo complicadas, en el que viene ;) las dejo con las ganas de saber más. Lo sé soy re malota. _**

**_Sigan recomendado canciones :D si la letra va con el capitulo las pongo y reciben por su Face un adelanto del capitulo al cual voy a poner de recomendación la cancion ;)_**

**_Sin mas, no le robo más su tiempo gracias por leer la nota._**

**_Laters, baby ;)_**

**_PD: Matt Bomer es mi Grey ;)_**


End file.
